Decent into Madness
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: My first anime fanfic centring around Light and the first few days he's in possession of the Death Note.


**Decent into Madness**

Bored, that's how he felt. Every day the same nothing changing, that all changed when he found the Death Note.

At first he thought it was a joke albeit a rather unusual one. When he'd opened it the heading said 'How to use it,' which was in itself weird. The first line stated that the human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. He'd left it but after much consideration his curiosity got the better of him.

_What's wrong with me? I must be mad to even consider writing someone's name down in it. _

For about an hour he just stared at the thing on his desk, contemplating what to do. Should he use it or shouldn't he?

'_What's the harm in writing one measly name?' _someone in his head whispered. Light tried to deny it but curiosity won over in the end. He walked over grabbed a pen and stopped just before it hit the paper. To take his mind off it he turned on the TV, the news was on. Apparently some guy was holding some children and teachers hostage at a local preschool.

'_Get rid of him, he's scum. No one will mourn him,' _the voice piped in and Light could feel his control slipping.

_'But if he really dies, would that make me a murderer?' _Light asked but got no reply from the other voice. The suspects name and picture popped up on the screen and Light knew then that he had to try this at least once.

'_Yes, make him pay for his crime,' _the voice said as Light retrieved his pen and wrote down the name. If the instructions were correct the guy would die of a heart attack in forty seconds. He glanced at the clock then at the TV. After the forty seconds were up he decided that it was all a load of BS and was about to turn it off when the news reporter guy started shouting that the suspect was found dead inside.

He tried to deny it saying it was coincidence but deep down he knew he'd killed him. None the less he had to try it at least one more time, if nothing else but to see if it did actually work.

After school on his way home he began contemplating whether or not it would be a good thing to get rid of all the lowlife scum in the world. _'You'd be doing them a favour; they don't deserve to live in this world!' _From the corner of his eye he spotted some biker punks following a young woman. He stopped for a minute to get the ring leader's name and get a good look at his face before hurrying into a convenient store.

He went over to the magazine rack and picked out one to conceal the Death Note. Through the window he could see the woman screaming for help. Quickly he wrote down the name of the bastard as well as a cause of death.

A few minutes later the guy was dead, hit by a truck. Light looked on in horror and wonder as his friends made a run for it. _'That settles it; the Death Note is for real.'_

On his way back home in the pouring rain he regretted ever picking up the goddamn thing. _'They deserved it; you know that as well as I do. We're the ones who must cleanse this earth before it rots away to nothing!' _Light stopped where he was for a moment with water dripping from his clothes.

_'Maybe your right, if someone else won't do it then I have to. Yes they do deserve to die, all of them.' _

For the next five days he vigorously began writing down all the names of every criminal he could find. It was pretty easy with his father being a cop and all. After he was finished for the day he decided to turn in. There'd be plenty of time for it later. In truth he was as tired as hell. But it'd all be worth it in the end of that he was sure.

_As soon as he closed his eyes he saw red, nothing but red. The colour of blood, there was a black shape in the distance._ _Making his way closer Light was able to see that it was a man wearing a black trench coat. "Who…?" he began but then the figure turned around; Light took a step back, the man he was staring at looked exactly like him. _

_"So we finally meet," he said and Light immediately willed himself to wake up._

_The man's eyes were as red as blood and Light couldn't overlook the insane look in them. Every time Light took a step back the man took a step forward. "Who are you?" Light managed and the man laughed. It was a terrible thing to hear. The fact that it was _his_ voice made it even more disturbing. _

_"I'm the voice inside your head, remember," he answered before pulling out something from his coat. Light couldn't say he was surprised when he saw the Death Note._

"_I'm here to take over from where you left off," he said flashing a grin that chilled Light's bones. _

_"Take over, what do you mean?" he asked but the man just shook his head, dismissing the question. _

_"Are you that dense? I mean your body. As soon as you picked this up…" he waved the Death Note slightly "…you sacrificed your soul to me. This body is mine now." Light tried to deny it but he had given in to the notebook therefore sacrificing his soul. _

"_What if I decide to help you with your plan, together we could be unstoppable?" Light pleaded and the other him seemed to consider it. _

_"Alright, I guess you could be useful. Together we'll rule this world and anyone who tries to stop us..." he waved the Death Note again. Light smiled, the idea of ruling the world appealed to him, there was no way he was going to stop, not now._

He woke up and checked the clock; surprisingly he'd only been asleep for a few minutes. Somehow it felt longer that. In his mind he imagined what _his _world would be like, full of honest and hardworking people. He smiled and got up to add some more names to the Death Note. He didn't feel tired at all, in fact he felt like a god.


End file.
